


Best Evil Friends Forever

by mojo72400



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Childhood, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: This evil group of five have been buddies since childhood.





	Best Evil Friends Forever

One day at Beacon Elementary School for Villains. Mercury was playing a game in his scroll, Emerald was pickpocketing evil students, Neo was texting a compliment to her boyfriend Roman on her scroll while sitting next to him and Roman reads the text, thanks her and kisses her briefly. Cinder was applying make up to herself and complains saying “When is this day going to be over, I wanna go home and play with my pet Beowolf”.

“Patience, Cinder” Roman says “Life is unfair but we can make it as long as the five of us have each other”. Neo nods in approval.

“Fine” says Cinder as she sighs.

The five have been buddies since childhood. They make up whenever they fight like that time Mercury accidentally destroyed the soccer ball with his projectile blasts from his boots when his team was facing their rival: Beacon Elementary School for Heroes. Their rival's soccer team consisted of Jaune, Yang who is Mercury's rival, Blake, Weiss and Ruby who is Roman's rival.

Suddenly, the four suddenly heard Emerald's cry for help when she was outnumbered by some bullies when they caught her pickpocketing them. She fought well but the number of bullies she's fighting is so big. Mercury first approached her and kicked a projectile to some of the bullies and doing a spinning leg sweep to the others. Neo hits a bully with her umbrella and hooks the leg of another one with her crooked umbrella handle and pulls it to make him fall. She also disorients them with her illusion semblance. Roman hits one with his cane and fires a non lethal round to many bullies. Cinder uses her expert fighting abilities to dispatch some of them and drive the rest of them away with her pyrokinesis.

They approached Emerald, she had no bruises nor any cuts due to her blocking their attacks quickly. 

“Told you it's a bad idea to pickpocket from a group” says Mercury.

“Hey it's a good idea as long as I have you guys”.

“Right” Mercury said as he rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Emerald steals a kiss from Mercury's lips and says “Thanks anyway”.

Then some nearby bullies saw this and laughed as they sang “Mercury and Emerald sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G".

Emerald tries to attack them but Mercury stops her and he sends the bullies away by kicking them in the air with a projectile blast from his boot.


End file.
